


LET'S TALK ABOUT ERS 2016!111!!!11

by mildlyobsessive



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 10/10, Beautiful, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Nonfiction, Rants, Wow, post concert depression tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlyobsessive/pseuds/mildlyobsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranting about the perfection that is Emotional Roadshow.  It does contain some spoilers for the show, but it's mostly just quirky things that happened.</p>
<p>Feel free to ignore this, but also feel free to, you know, not ignore it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LET'S TALK ABOUT ERS 2016!111!!!11

**Author's Note:**

> I promise that I'm working on an actual fic thing it's a phandom thing that's just taking me a while sorry if anyone cares

GUESS WHO LITERALLY JUST GOT BACK FROM THE BEST CONCERT EVER?????

ME.

IT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL AND AMAZING AND WONDERFUL AND EVERYTHING IVE EVER DREAMED OF.

I JUST WANTED TO RANT ABOUT THIS FOR A MINUTE, SO PLEASE ALLOW ME TO SHARE SOME OF MY FAVORITE/MOST MEMORABLE MOMENTS.

(Not in chronological order, mind you)

1\. Tyler tripped during Ode to Sleep (he didn't fall, chill) and dropped his mic. He just kind of stood there for a second before pointing at it awkwardly and then walking back to the piano, which I felt was an accurate representation of my entire existence.

2\. JOSH DUN'S ABS. Enough said.

3\. Tyler changing the lyrics to Stressed Out. For the opening verse, he sang "wish I wrote a different song no one's ever heard, I wish my mom would just admit she's sick of every word, overplayed, overstayed, it was a smash hit, funny how overplayed songs sound like crap, I was told our true fans don't like this song, but I hope they sing along, I hope they sing along"  
(There are a few things I want to say about this)

3a. He said crap instead of shit even though shit would have rhymed. That little angel.

3b. A lot of people are freaking out over the lyric change, which I honestly don't feel is necessary. He didn't sing it like some hurt puppy, it was relatively clear that it was a joke, what with the lines about his mom and how songs sound worse when they're overplayed. There are even hashtags like #welovestressedout full of people talking about how sad it is. It . . . Wasn't really sad if you were there and heard the context. Sure, I wish everyone liked Stressed Out, but no one is obligated too. When an artist releases music, they're putting it out there for a public response, be it positive or negative. Tyler can take people not enjoying one of his songs. Besides, the whole thing was more of a jab at how overplayed Stressed Out is, as opposed to the actual content of the song. Do I wish that he didn't hear anything negative about it? Of course, but I don't believe it's anything to freak out over.

(Don't yell at me)

4\. TYLER DURING TEAR IN MY HEART GOING"SHE'S HERE, SO SING FOR HER" ABOUT JENNA  
MY LITTLE HEART CRIED

5\. Gorgeously random screaming

6\. It was a Cleveland show, so constant references to the Cavs which made me actually care about basketball (wow a miracle in itself)

7\. HAMSTER BALL

8\. DRUM LINE

9\. JOSH BEING HELD UP LIKE ROSE DURING THE COVER OF MY HEART WILL GO ON

10\. Oldsongsoldsongsoldsongs

11\. After Trees everyone was screaming so loud that Tyler gave up trying to talk three times.

12\. HIS LEGS ARE SO SKINNY IRL OML SOMEONE FEED THIS MAN

13\. HE CALLED US HIS FRIENDS TWICE WHICH I KNOW DOESNT MEAN MUCH BUT STILL MADE MY LIFE

14\. Tyler told us that Zack was a Golden State fan and he'd asked him not to spoil the Finals score and then proceeded to ask everyone to give him the score if we saw him

15\. "It's so nice to be back in Ohio," made my little heart implode with specialness

16\. Personally asking the lighting guy to lay of the fog because he was "trying to talk about the Cavs, man, and you're covering me in all this haze"

17\. Then having a spotlight put on the same guy and telling him "you've only messed up nine times tonight, good job buddy"

18\. EVERYTHING

Honestly, Emotional Roadshow was everything I could have hoped for and more and I'm suffering an extreme case of pcd at the moment so please excuse me to go cry over the miracles of life that are Tyler Robert Joseph and Joshua William Dun.


End file.
